1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of dust collectors, which are adapted to separate solid particulate material from cleaned gas passing through a filter medium, and more particularly to an improved dust collector wherein cleaned gas is momentarily induced to flow back through the filter medium, countercurrent to the normal direction of flow during the filtration operation, to dislodge and remove solid material accumulating on one side of the filter medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust collectors having a filter medium operatively arranged to separate solid particulate material from cleaned gas passing therethrough, are known in the prior art, as representatively shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,108. In this prior patent, a plurality of filter bags were suspended in a dirty air chamber and a pulse of positively-pressurized cleaning gas, the velocity of which was further increased by passage through a venturi-like tube, was introduced into the bags to shock or puff accumulated solids collecting on the outer surface of the bags.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,152, a jet of compressed air was passed through a venturi-tube to induce a reverse flow of cleaned air through the bags. However, this patent appears to provide a separate nozzle and venturi for each filter bag, and provides relatively complicated structure of considerable expense.
Additional details of other prior art structure may be shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,328.